tahcpuorg—it's groupchat backwards!
by The Showers in April
Summary: Buckle down for some crazy shenanigans as the residents of Anubis House try to navigate school, young love, life-threatening mysteries, and dank memes. They have a groupchat...several group chats, really
1. The Beginning

Hey y'all. This fandom is fucking dead, but I'm not letting this go. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Also, why doesn't HOA have a group chat fix? It's mandatory, and I'm gonna fix that. Watch this never get touched again lmao. I'm gonna try, because I've been thinking about this for days now.

This is all set in season 2 (canon compliant) and this is like the VERY beginning of the year. Like Fabian and Nina still together early. Honestly I wanna speed through this just to have the Peddie interactions because I have big plans for those two within the chat. Idek if there will be mystery; probably will be considering other chats are gonna be in here (ex. Sibuna chats, school newspaper chat, etc.)

Anyway this is just an intro to this shitpost of a story so it's kinda short and there's no real plot (not that there will be any concrete plot). Sorry lol

Dedicated to Emily, because I know she got the email notification that I posted this yes hello.

Anyway here are their usernames as of now. They'll change through the story.

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

beautyqueen = amber

saintpatty = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

allworld= mick

i_lived_bitch = joy

lifeonmars = mara

* * *

 **house chat**

 _ **Today**_ _1:10pm_

 _beautyqueen has added murica, space_is_r_ _ad,_ _saintpatty, allworld, clarke &co, apocalypseready, i_lived_bitch, and lifeonmars to the conversation_

 **beautyqueen** : hey kids

 **beautyqueen** : i made us this gc cuz we dont actually talk NEARLY enough

 **saintpatty** : what the fuck ? there's a reason for that

 **allworld** : luv u 2 trixie

 **allworld** : also tf is ur username?

 **saintpatty** : it's a joke meathead

 **allworld** : ooooh understood

 **space_is_rad** : No offense, but...why?

 **beautyqueen** : why cant we loVE EACH OTHER GDI

 **apocalypseready** : I Think It's A Great Idea, Ambs

 **beautyqueen** : awww see? alfie gets it

 **saintpatty** : hah kiss-ass

 **clarke &co**: whipped

 **clarke &co**: lol this is why we're friends, patricia

 **saintpatty** : ;)

 **apocalypseready** : I OBJECT

 **beautyqueen** : U GUYS ARE ALL STAYING WETHER U WANT TO OR NOT!

 _beautyqueen has changed restrictions on_ _murica, space_is_r_ _ad,_ _saintpatty, allworld, clarke &co, apocalypseready, i_lived_bitch, and lifeonmars_

 **lifeonmars** : *whether

 **beautyqueen** : SO HA

 **saintpatty** : NOOO

 **i_lived_bitch** : jfc this is gonna be something else

 **murica** : Guys is no one paying attention to Mrs. Andrews?

 **saintpatty** : lmao did you forget who you love with nina?

 **saintpatty** : *live gdi

 **murica** : Shit u right, carry on

 **beautyqueen** : Nina check your insta, I tagged you in a hair care tutorial

 **murica** : :)))))

 **allworld** : wasted

 **space_is_rad** : what the heck stop spamming

 **saintpatty** : this boy just said heck

 **saintpatty** : protECT HIM OMFG

 **apocalypseready** : Ya Know For The Person Who Didn't Wanna Be In This Chat In The First Place, You Type The Most

 **saintpatty** : *sweats*

 **beautyqueen** : he got you there

 **space_is_rad** : What's wrong with saying heck? It's just as potent as all the other things I could have said

 **clarke &co**: *looks at camera like I'm on the office*

 **i_lived_bitch** : ^

 **saintpatty** : ^

 **murica** : ^^

 **apocalypseready** : ^

 **allworld** : ^^

 **lifeonmars** : ^

 **space_is_rad** : OKAY OKAY I GET IT ASDFHJJDSGKGDD

 _ **Today**_ _1:19pm_

 **murica** : Im laughing so hard omg

 **allworld** : she snATCHED that phone

 **saintpatty** : poor boy never saw it coming

 **apocalypseready** : RIP, Fabian Rutter: 1996-2012; Mrs. Andrews Was Too Savage

 **i_lived_bitch** : it's cuz he never texts in class lol

 **clarke &co**: rip m8

 _ **Today**_ _4:37pm_

 **beautyqueen** : okay you all have behaved so I'm taking off restrictions

 _beautyqueen has removed restrictions on_ _murica, space_is_r_ _ad,_ _saintpatty, allworld, clarke &co, apocalypseready, i_lived_bitch, and lifeonmars_

 _ **Today**_ _4:38pm_

 _saintpatty has left the conversation_

 **beautyqueen** : GDI PATRICIA

 _beautyqueen has added saintpatty to the conversation_

 _ **Today**_ _4:39pm_

 _beautyqueen has changed restrictions on saintpatty_

 **saintpatty** : rats


	2. Online Theology Course

A/N:

CHAPTER 2, BINCHES! It helps that this story is easy to write lol. It's just mindless text talk, and the plot is basically laid out for me.

TO THE ANON WHO WANTED EDDIE, I PROMISE HE IS COMING SOON! THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS CHAPTER HE WILL! I PROMISE!

Like I said, this is all set in season 2, and is canon compliant (meaning it all goes along with canon, in case anyone wasn't too sure) and this chapter is set like maybe a day after Fabian and Nina break up. Lets get it!1!1!

This chapter features: Awkward Fabina interaction (not very cute be warned. literally just tension and not the good kind), Nina's terrible lying skills, Mara's late night factoids, and other house shenanigans

Dedicated to Emily, because I know she got the email notification that I posted this yes hello, darling.

Usernames as of now:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

beautyqueen = amber

saintpatty = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

allworld= mick

i_lived_bitch = joy

lifeonmars = mara

* * *

 **house chat**

 _ **Today**_ _6:14pm_

 _clarke &co has removed murica and space_is_r_ _ad from_ _the conversation_

 **clarke &co**: what the fuck happened between nina and fabian?

 **clarke &co**: i need ANSWERS

 **saintpatty** : well, don't quote me on this, but i'm like 97% certain they broke it off

 **saintpatty** : and it's all amber and alfie's fault

 **beautyqueen** : I'M INNOCENT! DONT BLAME ME FABINA IS MY OTP

 **lifeonmars** : if it's meant to be it's meant to be

 **allworld** : wow that was profound

 **lifeonmars** : Thanks, babe 3

 **clarke &co**: :')

 **clarke &co**: but damn that sucks, they were good for each other. two nerds livin' the life

 **i_lived_bitch** : chill who even cares

 **i_lived_bitch** : from what fabes said to me earlier it was mutual

 **beautyqueen** : (((((((:

 **apocalypseready** : What Was I Being Blamed For?

 **apocalypseready** : Oh Oops

 **beautyqueen** : my day is ruined, thanks obama

 **saintpatty** : the

 **saintpatty** : the american president ?

 **beautyqueen** : i know my memes, patricia

 _beautyqueen has added_ _murica and space_is_r_ _ad to the conversation_

 **murica** : rude lol

 **beautyqueen** : jerome was being a dipshit, and removed you don't worry

 **murica** : k

* * *

 **PM between murica and space_is_rad**

 _ **Today**_ _6:42pm_

 **murica** : they were def talking about us

 **space_is_rad** : i know.

 **murica** : like why can't they mind their own business

 **murica** : it has nothing to do with them, and like we said we're better of as best friends

 **murica** : right?

 **space_is_rad** : yeah ofc

 **murica** : yeah

 **space_is_rad** : yeah

* * *

 **house chat**

 _ **Today**_ _9:59pm_

 **apocalypseready** : HERE IT COMES

 **saintpatty** : HERE IT COMEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS

 **space_is_rad** : Seriously guys? Every night?

 **i_lived_bitch** : HERE IT COMESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **murica** : omg

 _ **Today**_ _10:00pm_

 **apocalypseready** : IT IS 10 O'CLOCK

 **i_lived_bitch** : YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES PRECISELY

 **saintpatty** : AND THEN I WANT TO HEAR A PIN...D R O P

 **lifeonmars** : *pin drops* *beat drops*

 **space_is_rad** : how did we solve a mystery together?

 **allworld** : ?

 **allworld** : explain

 **murica** : we took an online theology course for extra cred. we solved a mystery of the rosary cuz patricia and alfie were confused lol

 **apocalypseready** : yep

 **i_lived_bitch** : ^

 **allworld** : seems legit

* * *

 **PM between murica and space_is_rad**

 _ **Today**_ _10:05pm_

 **space_is_rad** : AN ONLINE THEOLOGY COURSE?

 **murica** : I PANICKED! WHY DID YOU SAY IT IN THE FIRST PLACE

 **space_is_rad** : DON'T YOU EVER JUST SAY THINGS?

 **murica** : JFC *screams*

* * *

 **house chat**

 _ **Today**_ _11:56pm_

 **lifeonmars** : Fun Fact: You can kill someone by injecting air in between their toes

 _ **Today**_ _12:01am_

 **i_lived_bitch** : mara, it's time to stop

 _lifeonmars has changed their name to cantstopwontstop_

 **cantstopwontstop** : make me

 **saintpatty** : those words are loaded with sexual tension

 **beautyqueen** : like you'd know, patrica

 **i_lived_bitch** : SHOTS FIRED HOLY SHIT

 **saintpatty** : i came out here to have a good time, and i'm honestly feeling so attacked rn

 _ **Today** 3:54am_

 **cantstopwontstop** : Did you know that if you give a person medication in their food everyday for a long time, then suddenly withdraw the medication, it can kill them?

 **saintpatty:** MARA GO TO SLEEP

 **allworld** : my girlfriend is a psycho

 **cantstopwontstop** : ;)

* * *

A/N:

Usernames NOW:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

beautyqueen = amber

saintpatty = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

allworld= mick

i_lived_bitch = joy

cantstopwontstop = mara


	3. Mick Goes Down Under

A/N:

Here is Chapter 3, my children.

This all moving very fast, but I want to get Eddie into the picture so...deal with it. Not that anyone is actually reading this, but oh well.

AS I HAVE SAID LIKE TWICE NOW: this is all set in season 2, and is canon compliant (meaning it all goes along with canon, in case anyone wasn't too sure) and this chapter is set pretty much the day Mick leaves for Australia.

This chapter features: Heartfelt goodbyes, philosophical Mick, and Jerome feels lowkey guilty

Dedicated to Emily, because I know she got the email notification that I posted this yes hello, darling.

Usernames as of now:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

beautyqueen = amber

saintpatty = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

allworld= mick

i_lived_bitch = joy

cantstopwontstop = mara

* * *

 **PM between clarke &co and ****apocalypseready**

 _ **Today**_ _8:42am_

 **clarke &co**: am i a bad person?

 **apocalypseready** : Yes, Why?

 **clarke &co**: damn son

 **clarke &co**: but like i totally just screwed up mara and mick's relationship for good

 **clarke &co**: and i don't feel that bad about it

 **apocalypseready** : Well, I Mean Yea That's Pretty Shitty. I Know You Like Her, But Really?

 **clarke &co**: yeah, yeah. i'll talk to her

 **apocalypseready** : Good Boy

* * *

 **OPERATION: MAKE IT SEEM LIKE WE DON'T CARE AND THEN WE JUMP OUT AND TELL HIM WE LOVE HIM**

 _ **Today** 11:19am_

 **space_is_rad** : I may have ruined the surprise part of our party

 **beautyqueen** : whAT THE FUCK?

 **space_is_rad** : HE WAS GOING TO CATCH AN EARLIER TRAIN AND LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE I HAD TO

 **saintpatty** : wow what a weasal

 **saintpatty** : not you, fabian, mick

 **space_is_rad** : I'm sorry! But he's going to stay till the party at least!

 **cantstopwontstop** : yay

 **clarke &co**: mara are you okay?

 **cantstopwontstop** : yea

* * *

 **PM between clarke &co and ****apocalypseready**

 _ **Today**_ _11:21am_

 **apocalypseready** : :))

 **clarke &co**: I KNOW IM SORRY

* * *

 **OPERATION: MAKE IT SEEM LIKE WE DON'T CARE AND THEN WE JUMP OUT AND TELL HIM WE LOVE HIM**

 _ **Today** 11:23am_

 **clarke &co**: it's gonna be okay, mars. maybe you should just talk to him

 **cantstopwontstop** : Yea, maybe I should

 **i_lived_bitch** : so is it now "OPERATION JUMP OUT AND TELL HIM WE LOVE HIM"? since the surprise is ruined

 **murica** : i think so

 _beautyqueen has changed their name to peoplearedisappointing_

 **peoplearedisappointing** : you all disgust me

 **i_lived_bitch** : we love you too amber

 **saintpatty** : ^

 **apocalypseready** : I Don't Disappoint You, Do I?

 **peoplearedisappointing** : not as much as fabian

 **space_is_rad** : I'M SORRY OKAY?

* * *

 **house chat**

 _ **Today**_ _10:56am_

 **peoplearedisappointing** : the time has come

 **peoplearedisappointing** : MICK ITS PARTY TIME!

 _ **Today**_ _1:45pm_

 **allworld** : thank you all so much.

 **allworld** : for everything

 **allworld** : i try not to be a sentimental guy, but you guys have been a family to me for a long time, now, and i can't ever repay you for that.

 **peoplearedisappointing** : STOP I'M GONNA CRY

 **clarke &co**: :')

 **saintpatty** : even if you were a meathead, you were still OUR meathead

 **i_lived_bitch** : mick, remember that time when we were 11 and i fell and scrapped my knee really badly?

 **allworld** : yea i remember, joy 3

 **i_lived_bitch** : i'll never forget what you said to me. "someday this is gonna happen to you on the inside, and if it does, your friends are the bandages that'll stop the bleeding"

 **apocalypseready** : Mick Said That?

 **saintpatty** : that's fucking deep jfc

 **clarke &co**: first, mick is a philosopher, what's next? patricia getting a love life?

 **saintpatty** : hA

 _saintpatty has changed their name to bitch_you_thought_

 **murica** : i'm yelling

 **space_is_rad** : I'm really going to miss you, Mick. Even if your side of the room was so messy I couldn't see the floor 6/7 days. You were my best mate

 **allworld** : i love you, bro

 **space_is_rad** : Bro

 **bitch_you_thought** : OH MY GOD IT HAPPENED

 **allworld** : i have to go, guys. my plane is about to take off

 **allworld** : please don't remove me from the chat

 **peoplearedisappointing** : ofc not. ur one of us wether you like it

 **murica** : bye, mick! we'll miss you!

 **cantstopwontstop** : I love you, Mick

 **cantstopwontstop** : *whether, Amber, God all mighty

 **allworld** : I love you too, Mara

 _allworld has changed their name to aussieboy_

 **clarke &co**: :')

* * *

A/N:

Usernames NOW:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

peoplearedisappointing = amber

bitch_you_thought = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

aussieboy= mick

i_lived_bitch = joy

cantstopwontstop = mara


	4. Young Love

A/N:

Here is Chapter 4, memers

HERE COMES A SPECIAL BOY, HERE COMES A SPECIAL BOY, HERE COMES A SPECIA

AS I HAVE SAID LIKE TWICE NOW: this is all set in season 2, and is canon compliant (meaning it all goes along with canon, in case anyone wasn't too sure) and this chapter is set pretty much the day Mick leaves for Australia.

This chapter features: The lowkey lesbian relationship we all know Joy and Patricia have, a new housemate, sarcasm, Heathers, and disgusting display of furry emoticons

Dedicated to Emily, because I know she got the email notification that I posted this yes hello, darling.

Usernames as of now:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

peoplearedisappointing = amber

bitch_you_thought = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

aussieboy= mick

i_lived_bitch = joy

cantstopwontstop = mara

merikah = eddie

* * *

 **PM between i_lived_bitch and bitch_you_thought**

 _ **Today**_ _4_ _:46pm_

 **bitch_you_thought** : stop looking at me like that

 **i_lived_bitch** : like what?

 **bitch_you_thought** : bitch

 **bitch_you_thought** : dont play dumb

 **bitch_you_thought** : yoh keep looking at me funny from across the room

 **i_lived_bitch** : 1. im giving u the knowing BFF look, you've got the hots for the new boy i can sense it with my Patricia Radar™

 **i_lived_bitch** : 2. why aren't you just talking it's not like anyone is in the room with us

 **bitch_you_thought** : I OBJECT HEARTILY TO NUMBER 1 YOUR RADAR IS BROKEN

 **bitch_you_thought** : and 2 what if mara walked in and heard your slander ?

 **bitch_you_thought** : even untrue words can destroy my fragile reputation

 **i_lived_bitch** : wait why is it fragile?

 **bitch_you_thought** : i cried a lot last year, and i lost some of my street cred as stone cold bitch

 **i_lived_bitch** : i feel loved that you cried over me

 **bitch_you_thought** : anything for my wife

 **i_lived_bitch** : ;3

 **i_lived_bitch** : tbh if i didn't like fabian and you weren't already in love with amerihunk, i'd smash

 **bitch_you_thought** : tbh same

 **bitch_you_thought** : full homo

 **i_lived_bitch** : YOU JUST ADMITTED YOU LIKED AMERIHUNK

 **bitch_you_thought** : NO I DID NOT ? WHEN DID I SAY THAT ?

 **i_lived_bitch** : JUST NOW. I SAID IF YOU WERENT SMITTEN WITH THE NEWBIE ID FUCK YOU AND YOU SAUD SAME SO TECHNICALLY YOU JUST ADMITTED YOUR ATTRACTION TO THE BOY

 **bitch_you_thought** : you just had to ruin our lesbian moment didn't you?

* * *

 **house chat**

 _ **Today** 1:45pm_

 _i_lived_bitch has added merikah to the conversation_

 **murica** : well, one of us is gonna have to change

 **bitch_you_thought** : no, joy

 **i_lived_bitch** : yeS, JOY

 **merikah** : hello 2 u 2, yacker.

 **merikah** : and oh yea lmao tru

 _merikah has changed their name to eddiekreuger_

 **bitch_you_thought** : was that name actually neccessrau tho or do you just enjoy pushing my buttons ?

 **bitch_you_thought** : *necessary fuck

 **eddiekreuger** : ;)

 **bitch_you_thought** : and who tf let joy put him in this chat

 **space_is_rad** : It was my idea! Eddie is a part of the house now, so he should be a part of the chat, too.

 **bitch_you_thought** : you didn't like him at breakfast, and now you're buddy-buddy?

 **space_is_rad** : I'm just trying to be a good friend and roommate

 **i_lived_bitch** : what's your damage, patricia? he's one of us now

 **bitch_you_thought** : stop with the heathers references we get it! YOU LIKE THE MOVIE

 **i_lived_bitch** : eXcUsE mE? I LIVE FOR THIS MOVIE

 **eddiekreuger** : they're making it into a musical i think

 **i_lived_bitch** : ! REALLY?

 _i_lived_bitch has changed their name to howvery_

 **howvery** : my body is READY

 **bitch_you_thought** : look what you've done. you've unleashed the fangirl

 **apocalypseready** : Did Somebody Say HEATHERS?

 **bitch_you_thought** : NO

 **bitch_you_thought** : NO ONE SAID THAT

 **bitch_you_thought** : GDI EDDIE YOU LET THE FANBOY OUT TOO AND ITS ONLY DAY ONE

 **eddiekreuger** : actually i did say heathers! ;) they're making it into a musical in LA i heard. next year

 **bitch_you_thought** : weasel, alfie literally just bust my door down and now joy and him are screaming so loud so fuck you and your entire existence

 **eddiekrueger** : ah, ya love me, admit it

 **bitch_you_thought** : to quote hamlet act III, scene iii line 87,

 **bitch_you_thought** : "no"

 **howvery** : ahh, young love

 **bitch_you_thought** : is ,,,,, is that another heathers quote ?

 **howvery** : ;3

 **clarke &co**: fucking furry

 **howvery** : :3c

 **clarke &co**: put that paw away, ms. mercer!

 **howvery** : make me, poodle boy

 **peoplearedisappointing** : ahh, young love

 **howvery** : :(((

* * *

A/N:

This one was mad short. My b, my b

Usernames NOW:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

peoplearedisappointing = amber

bitch_you_thought = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

aussieboy= mick

howvery = joy

cantstopwontstop = mara

eddiekrueger = eddie


	5. Donkey Gay

A/N:

After the longest wait, here is Chapter 5, my dudes. Literally, no one reads this, but I really wanted to update, so here it is.

IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS! Can you believe it's almost 7 years since House of Anubis aired for the first time? Almost 12 years since Het Huis Anubis aired (if I did my math right...). _I is old._

AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE: this is all set in season 2 and is canon compliant (meaning it all goes along with canon, in case anyone wasn't too sure) and this chapter is set during House of Chance/House of Divide

This chapter features: Donkey day, cube hijinks, some hints at fabina tension, creamed carrot and creamed carrot aftermath, Mara ":)"-ing Jerome into the stratosphere, e veryone shiping peddie except peddie (or at least except patricia), and other stupid shit like that.

Dedicated to my math teacher who can suck my dick for eternity

Usernames as of now:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

peoplearedisappointing = amber

bitch_you_thought = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

clarke&co = jerome

aussieboy= mick

howvery = joy

cantstopwontstop = mara

eddiekreuger = eddie

ALSO: All typos are intentional to add to the texting aesthetic (tm)

* * *

 **house chat**

 ** _Today_** _6:45am_

 **clarke &co**: wake tf up guys it's donkey day

 **bitch_you_thought** : choke on a dick

 **murica** : i second that motion

 **clarke &co**: you guys are so rude jfc

 **bitch_you_thought** : its too early for this bullshit

 _clarke &co has changed their name to helpmeimpoor_

 **howvery** : big mood

 **cantstopwontstop** : It's so nice of you to be giving all the money to help the poor, defenseless donkeys, Jerome. :) :) :)

 **apocalypseready** : LMAO

 **howvery** : ?

 **helpmeimpoor** : (: ofc jaffray. where else would it be going?

 **cantstopwontstop** : good boy :)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 **space_is_rad** : Eddie literally won't wake up

 **space_is_rad** : ...

 **space_is_rad** : I think he's dead

 **bitch_you_thought** : good

 **murica** : pAtRiCiA

 **eddiekreuger** : no im living

 **eddiekreuger** : gee thanks yacker

 **bitch_you_thought** : anytime slimeball

 ** _Today_** _7:35am_

 **bitch_you_thought** : jerome is going to die tonight

 **helpmeimpoor** : :0

 **eddiekreuger** : cmon im not tht bad

 ** _Today_** _9:05am_

 **howvery** : i'm over at the pinataaaaaaaaaaaa

 **howvery** : someone come entertain me

 **howvery** : damn fine leave me to die then

 **howvery** : wait nevermind patricia and eddie just got here

 **howvery** : wow what a good team, they fuggin broke it, flirting the whole way through

 **howvery** : rememeber me at your wedding

 **bitch_you_thought** : die

 **eddiekreuger** : die

 **howvery** : :0

 **howvery** : OOOOH MR. SWEET JUST ASKED ME TO ORGANIZE A MASQUERADE BALL

 **howvery** : MY BODY IS READY

 **howvery** : also, has anyone seen fabian? i have to talk to him

* * *

 **PM between murica and peoplearedisappointing**

 ** _Today_** _12:15am_

 **murica** : amber, i just want to say again how sorry i am about...you know.

 **peoplearedisappointing** : neens i already said it was fine.

 **peoplearedisappointing** : seeing a scary lady in your dreams trying to curse you is scary but...

 **peoplearedisappointing** : i knew what i was getting into. im just happy to be back in the old sibuna gang

 **murica** : ...okayy...but you do know you can back out any time you want to.

 **murica** : i don't want people getting hurt

 **peoplearedisappointing** : as long as i die pretty, i die happy

 **murica** : damn

 **peoplearedisappointing** : we need to change the subject to somthing better

 **peoplearedisappointing** : i finally got to go pee

 **peoplearedisappointing** : but alfie and i are out of the wonkey donkey now

 **murica** : aww

 **murica** : you lasted like 3 hours tho so congrats

 **peoplearedisappointing** : eddie and patricia are still in ;))))

 **murica** : oh yes, patricia get it gurrrrrlllllll

 **murica** : also jasper just had a mini spaz-attack in the library over a text he got and spilled coffee over me so i ran back to the house to change ttyl

 **peoplearedisappointing** : i'm calling the police

 **peoplearedisappointing** : this is a crime against fashion.

* * *

 **TOTALLY NOT SIBUNA**

 ** _Today_** _12:40pm_

 **murica** : BIG EMERGENCY

 **murica** : BIG FUCKING EMERGENCY

 **peoplearedisappointing** : W HAT IS IT NEENS

 **murica** : THE CUBE IS MISSING

 **peoplearedisappointing** : SHIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT

 **murica** : I'M GONNA LOOK SOME MORE BUT ILL BE BACK AT SCHOOL SOON

 **murica** : also where is fabian? this is a crisis.

 **peoplearedisappointing** : literally no clue

* * *

 **house chat**

 ** _Today_** _2:33pm_

 **eddiekreuger** : bow down fuckers

 **bitch_you_thought** : as much as im disgusted by you and your attidude

 **bitch_you_thought** : we wON!

 **bitch_you_thought** : *attitude fuck

 **eddiekreuger** : aww ur cute when you get fed up with me ;)))

 **howvery** : otpotpotpotp

 **bitch_you_thought** : aww ur cute when your head's shoved in a toilet

 **apocalypseready** : Ooo Shot Down Again By Trixie The Goth Pixie

 **eddiekreuger** : wasnt actually trying anything so...

 **apocalypseready** : *Looks At Camera Like I'm On The Office*

* * *

 **TOTALLY NOT SIBUNA**

 ** _Today_** _2:40pm_

 **space_is_rad** : I have the cube.

 **murica** : ohmygod thank god

 **space_is_rad** : Yeah, thank god, not me :/

 **murica** : huh?

 **space_is_rad** : Nevermind

 **murica** : ...okay

 _peoplearedisappointing has changed their name to myotpisdying_

 **murica** : amber please dont

 **myotpisdying** : ughhhh

 **myotpisdying** : fine. but ONLY because u r my bff

 _myotpisdying has changed their name to lovedoctor_

 **lovedoctor** : better?

 **murica** : good enough

 **murica** : aslo we should go into the tunnels tonight. just to see if we can figure out something to do with this thing. agreed?

 **space_is_rad** : *Also

 **murica** : okay yeah nice thanks

 **murica** : agreed?

 **lovedoctor** : im down

 **lovedoctor** : oh my anubis. i made a pun. im so clever

 **space_is_rad** : Agreed.

 **space_is_rad** : Wait

 **space_is_rad** : Oh my Anubis?

 **space_is_rad** : Wait Amber

 **space_is_rad** : What

 **lovedoctor** : dont question the loooove doctor

 **space_is_rad** : Why did I even ask?

* * *

 **house chat**

 ** _Today_** _2:48pm_

 **eddiekreuger** : anywAY

 **eddiekreuger** : jerry, u ready for our little bet? i blended it fresh this morning ;)

 **helpmeimpoor** : oh, miller, you have no idea how ready i am

* * *

 **other house chat w/out eddie**

 ** _Today_** _2:49pm_

 **helpmeimpoor** : guys i'm not ready

 **howvery** : ashjhdsajdhhdbsbwhbsdb

 **apocalypseready** : Don't Let Him Psych You Out! You GOT THIS DUDE!

 **helpmeimpoor** : just gotta keep thinking £100, £100, £100...

 **cantstopwontstop** : Actually, it's 100 DOLLARS. Going by POUNDS, the exchange rate only makes it like £74

 **helpmeimpoor** : just gotta keep thinking £74, £74, £74...

 ** _Today_** _3:30pm_

 **helpmeimpoor** : i'm gonna be sick

* * *

 **house chat**

 ** _Today_** _4:02pm_

 **helpmeimpoor** : hey eddie

 **helpmeimpoor** : EAT MY ORANGE DICK

 **eddiekreuger** : okay you won

 **eddiekreuger** : but did you really win?

 **howvery** : oh, he def won

 **howvery** : what a badass

 **helpmeimpoor** : thanks joyless

 **howvery** : yeet

 ** _Today_** _4:22pm_

 **eddiekreuger** : why do women think i'm lazy?

 **bitch_you_thought** : will you stop complaining and just help?

 **eddiekreuger** : i'm literally in the same room as you why arrebhsnbwhavfrdetsnghj

 **lovedoctor** : she got his phone

 **aussieboy** : rip new kid

 **lovedoctor** : MICK!

 **aussieboy** : cant talk right now, m8s, but i'm thinking of you all

 **aussieboy** : gtg

 **murica** : he's so pure

 ** _Today_** _4:29pm_

 **lovedoctor** : [ _battleofthecarrots. mov_ ]

 **lovedoctor** : this is the cutest shit ive ever seen

 **helpmeimpoor** : look at that disgusting display of affection

 **apocalypseready** : They're Literally Throwing Carrot Guts At Each Other How Is It Cute Or Affection?

 **lovedoctor** : hush it's romantic

 **lovedoctor** : not that you'd know

 **howvery** : AGFAGGAFGAYGYUDSHOTSFIREDALFIEISDEADGWYUGDTFAGGFVGTAFEUWFU

 **murica** : did you...

 **murica** : did you manage to keep board smash a sentence in there?

 **howvery** : maybe...

 **space_is_rad** : She also somehow wrote "gay" in there.

 **howvery** : that was actually totally by accident omg

 **apocalypseready** : GAYYYYYY

* * *

 **PM between eddiekreuger and bitch_you_thought**

 **eddiekreuger** : so...

 **eddiekreuger** : tht was fun

 **bitch_you_thought** : yeah. it kinda was ngl

 **bitch_you_thought** : i still can't belive we got away with the punishment we did

 **bitch_you_thought** : i thought sweetie was gonna murder us tbh

 **eddiekreuger** : yea same lol

 **eddiekreuger** : do u wanna hang out sometime? just the 2 of us?

 **bitch_you_thought** : let's not get ahead of ourselves, pal

 **eddiekreuger** : eh i figured

 **bitch_you_thought** : :)

* * *

A/N:

YEEEEEEEEEET

Usernames NOW:

murica = nina

space_is_rad = fabian

lovedoctor = amber

bitch_you_thought = patricia

apocalypseready= alfie

helpmeimpoor = jerome

aussieboy= mick

howvery = joy

cantstopwontstop = mara

eddiekrueger = eddie


End file.
